<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An American Ghost in Paris by ShinobiCyrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770801">An American Ghost in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus'>ShinobiCyrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PhannieMay Phanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behold an American butcher the French language!, Crossover, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Language Barrier, Phanniemay (Danny Phantom), World Hopping Dani gets mistaken for an akuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danielle decided to make Paris a stop in her world-hopping tour, she didn't remember seeing any travel advisories about getting tied up by weird yo-yo wielding girls in spotted red jumpsuits and domino masks. </p><p>“I have,” Dani declared. “So many questions.”</p><p>Unfortunately, all of the answers are in French.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PhannieMay Phanfiction [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An American Ghost in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts">GuardianKarenTerrier</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for the Phanniemay prompt "Crossover." My deepest apologies to any native French speakers I am subjecting this to. I swear I tried my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The headrush from the entire city suddenly flipping around her was dizzying enough that Danielle didn’t know exactly what had happened at first. Asphalt and old cobblestones paved every inch of the sky, her hair dangling over a chasm of black below her.</p><p>Then she saw the Eiffel tower, bobbing metronome-like back and forth, hanging like a stalactite. </p><p>Oh. wait. She was upside down. A brief wiggle confirmed she was done-up like a freshly caught bass off of a Parisian street light, arms and legs pinned and wrapped by the wire of some kind of…</p><p>…yo-yo?</p><p>“I have,” Danielle declared. “So many questions.”</p><p>A red-gloved hand on Dani’s shoulder stopped most of the swaying. That was an improvement, at least.</p><p>An upside face stepped into view- a girl in a red domino mask dotted with black spots leaned in close, her triumphant grin flipped to a frown. <em>“</em>Ah-HA! <em>Je t'ai eu!”</em></p><p>“Uh…come again?”</p><p>“<em>Ouah, c'était beaucoup plus facile que d'habitude</em>.” She titled her head at Danielle, close enough to see a pair of big, pretty blue eyes blinking at her. <em>“Est-ce que je vais mieux, ou est-ce que Le Papillon s'aggrave?”</em></p><p>“It’s like you’re trying to tell me something,” Danielle told her. “I just know it.”</p><p>“Hmm,” The girl stepped backwards and tapped her chin with a pondering finger. It wasn’t just the mask- the mystery girl was dressed head to toe in a tight red jumpsuit, with a spotted pattern kind of like a ladybug. <em>“Mais où est ton Akuma?”</em></p><p>She crouched down beneath Danielle, forcing her to crane her neck up (or technically down?) to watch the girl crouch on the sidewalk under the streetlight, sorting through…</p><p>“Hey!” Danielle said, then spat and blew her own hair out of her face. Dammit, she should really just chop it short again. “That’s stuff’s mine! You made it fall outta my pockets, hands off!”</p><p><em>“Lequel est-ce?” </em>The girl didn’t pay attention to the euros and scattering of leftover American coins, seeming more interesting in weird knickknacks like Dani’s fidget cube, or her space-shuttle keychain from Cape Canaveral. <em>“Rien ici ne </em>semble<em> Mal…”</em></p><p>When she picked up Danielle’s phone and started prodded at the lock screen picture that was her and Valerie making a face at the camera,<em> that</em> was it. </p><p><em>“Hey!” </em>The cord bit into her arms and Danielle struggled to break free. What the…why couldn’t she go intangible? The hell was this weird yo-yo thing made of? “Yo! Marie Antoinette! You don’t have respect for personal property over here?”</p><p><em>“Tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là?” </em>A new, sing-songy voice, asked<em>.<br/></em></p><p>Danielle looked down (or up) at her feet and saw a dark shape crouched on the streetlight. It peering down at them with shining green eyes that were almost…slitted?</p><p>Bug-girl stood up fast, almost knocking her and Dani's heads together. “Chat!”</p><p>“<em>Bonsoir, Mademoiselle</em>,” the figure pounced down, falling the what...seven or eight meters all the way to the sidewalk and landing lightly on all fours, kind of like a-</p><p>“Oh. <em>Chat</em>.” Danielle said. “Right.”</p><p>The guy stood, hips cocked with a teasing, playful swagger that perfectly fit the skin tight black catsuit he was wearing, belted tail, ears, and all.</p><p>“And now there’s this guy.” Danielle groaned.</p><p>‘Chat’ looked over at Dani with a raised eyebrow- even one of his <em>ears</em> pricked up. <em>“Trouvé un autre Akuma?” </em></p><p>“Okay, I <em>know</em> I keep hearing the word ‘Akuma!’” Danielle wiggled in his general direction in a hopefully threatening and dignified way. “Don’t think you’re sneaking that past me, I watch anime, Cat-Boy!”</p><p>The bug-girl answered too quick for Dani’s abyssal grasp of French to follow, making a few gestures and pointed at Danielle once or twice while Catboy nodded at intervals.</p><p>Danielle figured storytime was over when the bug-girl mimed throwing her lasso-yo-yo or whatever at Danielle, then at the stuff on the ground. Humming thoughtfully to himself, Catboy crossed his arms and asked Danielle in crisp, perfect English. “That accent- you’re American, right?” </p><p>“Oh thank <em>God</em>.” Danielle groaned.</p><p>Bug-Girl’s jaw dropped. <em>“Tu parles anglais?!“</em></p><p><em>“Uh…Ouais,”</em> He chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. <em>“Italien et espagnol et mandarin aussi…”</em></p><p><em>“También hablo muy bien español y esperanto,” </em>Danielle told him. “Whichever works for you, Schrodinger.”</p><p>Cat-boy grinned at that, showing a hint of fangs in the lamplight. “I’m okay with English. I don’t have as much practice with your dialect. Mexico?”</p><p>“South America.”</p><p>“That explains it.” Pulling out a metal baton and extending it into a staff, Catboy whirred with a casual flair before laying it along the back of his shoulderblades, forearms hooked around it. Relaxed and non-threatening. “So, my partner here gave me a summary of everything. Why don’t you tell me your side of the story?”</p><p>“What’s there to tell? I just got in the city two days ago, I’m minding my own business-”</p><p>“Ladybug said she saw you get transformed in an alley and start flying around.”</p><p>Ladybug. Of <em>course</em> her name was Ladybug. “Is there like some kind of law against Magical Girl transformations?” </p><p>“Heh. Definitely not. Only when evil black butterflies are involved.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything about black butterflies- which sounds stupid, bee-tee-dubs. I’ve had these powers my whole life and I-”</p><p>“Your whole <em>life</em>? Really?”</p><p>Insofar as my whole life being barely two years, Dani thought. “Yep. Just All-American, all-natural, corn-fed ghost powers made by mad science, no henshin butterflies needed.”</p><p>The forehead above his mask crinkling, he relayed this information to Ladybug in French. Something he said made her face practically twist with pity, and Chat translated her reply.</p><p>“She says you looked…homeless, before you transformed.”</p><p>“I’m not homeless,” Danielle said curtly. “I’m <em>traveling</em>. Don’t know why it’s any of your business anyway. I got plenty of money, and this cute girl at the bakery down the street even gave me some nice day-old pastries that’ll last me a couple days.”</p><p>“Still, you’re awfully young to be wandering the streets of Paris on your own.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” </p><p>His cat-eyes looked up at the yo-yo cord that still kept her tied to the streetlight. </p><p>“…all evidence to the contrary yeah yeah shaddup. Y’know what, This whole thing is making me dizzy and I’m tired twisting my neck trying to look at you.” </p><p>A brief moment of hesitation- maybe the magic bug-yoyo was negating <em>all</em> of her ghost powers? But no, thankfully, she was still able to float, hovering a few feet up to give the rope some slack, then righted herself and sat down on the air cross-legged. She was still tied up and her face was probably ectoplasm green from the headrush, but it was an improvement.</p><p>Bug-girl spouted something incredulous that made Catboy laugh. </p><p>“What? What’d she say?”</p><p>“She wanted to know if you could have done that at any time.”</p><p>“No, not any time,” Dani told her smugly. “Only when it was funny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I 100% blame this on my bestie Guardiankarenterrier, whose work in the Miraculous fandom can only be described as "prolific" at this point. I did not consent to be dragged into that fandom but that's what happen you be beta several <em>dozen </em>chapters. Oh well.</p><p>Also if you speak French by all means nitpick what I got wrong.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>